skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Minis
''Skylanders: Minis ''is the sixth installment in the Skylanders series and a sequel to Skylanders: SuperChargers. Features The Mini Skylanders are Skylanders from the Miniverse who are able to access Mini Zones and use there size for there advantage. There are 36 new Minis, and 20 new Cores. You can also level up your Skylanders to Level 25. Story Summary Console Version In Skylands the Evil Portal Master Kaos has finally been defeated! But when he escaped his prison it opened a portal to the Miniverse! The Miniverse is a land almost exactly the same as Skylands but Mini. There are Mini Skylanders and even a Mini Kaos! Kidos and the Mini Skylanders where sucked into Skylands and the Mini Skylanders where sent to earth. Kidos now has summoned his Mini Army and is now working on shrinking all of Skylands! You and your Skylanders must defeat him before it is to late! Skylanders The color on the bottom of each new figure is now Yellow. Magic * Wrecking Small (Mini Wrecking Ball) * Star Tike (Mini Star Strike) * Pop Fizzle (Mini Pop Fizz) * Enigmite (Mini Enigma) * Rune Ranger * Mezmerize Fire * Ignitot (Mini Ignitor) * Flameling (Mini Flameslinger) * Slightburn (Mini Sunburn) * Kid-Boom (Mini Ka-Boom) * Bull Whip * TBA Water * Wham Bam (Mini Slam Bam) * Pip Wreck (Mini Flip Wreck) * Zip (Mini Zap) * Frost (Mini Chill) * Chain Freeze * TBA Undead * Chip Chip (Mini Chop Chop) * Cyndi (Mini Cynder) * Ghost Gobbler (Mini Ghost Roaster) * Krypt Kid (Mini Krypt King) * Zombeats * Moon Bite Tech * Sprockling (Mini Sprocket) * Lil Drill (Mini Drill Sergeant) * Wind-Down (Mini Wind-Up) * Chipper (Mini Chopper) * Tick Tock * TBA Life * Snack Fight (Mini Food Fight) * Smush Stump (Mini Stump Smash) * Little Lou (Mini Zoo Lou) * Down Low (Mini High Five) * Growver * TBA Earth * Dino-Ring (Mini Dino-Rang) * Dribble Tooth (Mini Slobber Tooth) * Prism Shake (Mini Prism Break) * Scirp (Mini Scorp) * TBA * TBA Air * Sonic Cry (Mini Sonic Boom) * Knives (Mini Blades) * Weenado (Mini Warnado) * Cloud Rod (Mini Lightning Rod) * Rain-Bow * TBA Light * Spotlittle (Mini Spotlight) * Knight Mite (Mini Knight Light) * Illumination * TBA Dark * Blackin (Mini Blackout) * Mite Mare (Mini Knight Mare) * Mid-Fight * Scargoyle Variants * Punch Pop Fizzle * Dark Bull Whip * Dark Pop Fizzle * Dark Rune Ranger * Dark Slightburn * Dark Snack Fight * Legendary Chip Chip * Legendary Ignitot * Legendary Wham Bam * Legendary Knives * Enchanted Star Tike * Granite Scargoyle Levels Coming Soon! Gameplay Mini Zones Mini Zones are special small doors that only Minis can enter. Some Zones will need specific elements to go through. Traptainum Doors Traptainum Doors are doors that can only be unlocked by a Trap of the same element. (Contents inside not required for 100 percent completion) Boulders Boulders return from ''Skylanders: Giants ''that can be found in most levels that Giants can pick up and throw at Enemies. Swap Zones Swap Zones return from ''Skylanders: Swap Force ''allowing Swap Force Skylanders take on mini games related to there type. Traptainum Shards Traptainum Shards return from ''Skylanders: Trap Team ''allowing Trap Masters to break open them and unlock special Traptainum hats and trinkets. Races In races you can race against other players online or locally or Computer Controlled characters using ''Skylanders: SuperChargers ''vehicles in races to earn money and experience. Collectibles ''Main Article: ''Skylanders: Minis/Collectibles Packs * Starter Pack: Snack Fight, Bull Whip, and Rune Ranger. * Dark Edition Pack: Dark Snack Fight, Dark Bull Whip, Dark Rune Ranger, Dark Slightburn, Dark Pop Fizzle. Trivia * This is the first Skylanders game to have the title Skylander type introduced in a previous game. * This is the first game without Kaos as the main villain if you don't consider Kidos to be Kaos. Category:Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Skylanders: Minis Category:Captainfishlip